Something for Nessie
by CauseBearHugsAreMyThing
Summary: I wasn’t thinking straight when it just clicked. I loved him more than anything. More than I loved my father, even more than I loved my mother and I didn’t know how to tell him. I had no idea how to tell the guy I love that I loved him.
1. The idea

Alice's POV

I just saw what Esme was going to do for Jacob and Nessie, well most of it since Jacob was involved. Well at least I saw enough to figure the rest out.

Edwards POV

"Esme that's a great idea." Alice screamed from the other side of the field.

"Alice don't say anything in front of them please. If you didn't see it's meant to be a secret. Don't tell anyone. That means you too Edward." Esme snapped back.

Hmm it's been almost 6 years now and Jacob has accepted all of our orders on the way to treat Nessie. Unfortunately it has come to the time when a father should accept the truth that his little girl is growing up. I see it in her thoughts now, her thoughts are always on Jacob. I see the way she looks at him and the way he stares back.

"Esme can you please come here. I need to talk to you about your idea." I called.

"Edward I know you.." I cut her off.

"Esme it's a great idea, I just wanted you to know that. I think we should do it soon because its getting to the stage where he is all she thinks about and he is mostly thinking about her. Especially when she isn't with him."

"Sounds like when Bella was still human you would worry about her even when she was with you." Emmett mumbled behind us, then there was a thud and Bella removed her shield. She had knocked him in the head with the baseball bat and within seconds she was next to me our finger entwined.

"I will leave you two alone, but Edward remember I don't want anyone to know until I talk to Jacob ok?" Esme excused herself with a smile.

"What was that about Edward?" Bella asked.

Nothing love. You heard Esme, we can't tell anyone." I teased.

She looked at me with her golden eyes, she still hadn't worked out the way to dazzle people yet, lucky for her I was totally uncontrollable when it came to her. "Mum, Dad please stop that its really grossing me out." Nessie poked her tongue out at us and Bella poked hers back.

"It's time, so we have the teams?" Alice squealed.

"Yes Alice. Its Edward, Bella, you, Jasper and Rose against Esme, Ness, Jacob, Emmett and myself." Carlisle replied as calm as ever.

This wasn't our usual game of baseball but Nessie decided that she wanted to play this week, then Emmett and Jasper might make it interesting by adding Jake so Alice couldn't see and putting Bella and me against Nessie because they know we hate beating her, She might look sixteen but we are still incredibly protective over her.


	2. Problems at home

Edward's POV

Bella and I had made it home before anyone else and were down in our cottage, it was about 3am and Jacob had taken Nessie to La Push for the night after she fell asleep on his shoulder. Due to Emmett and Jasper's humour, Alice was now very angry at Bella and me because we let the others win. That and the fact she couldn't "see" what was happening due to Jacob.

We heard them all arrive home then, *CRASH* there goes the door and "Jasper stop trying to calm me down. I'm not angry about the game anymore. It's the fact you feel the need to calm me down."

Esme took a deep breath in and then there was silence. Alice really did it now. I can imagine it now, Jasper's face going from really concentrated to truly hurtful. Why did Alice say that? Then "Oh no Jasper I'm sorry, please I didn't mean it please forgive me. Jasper?"

"come on Bella we had better see what is happening."

"But Edward" she pleaded. "No Bella it's important"

"Yes. Alice has been a little temperamental lately hasn't she?"

As we ran up to the main house I could hear Rose comforting Alice and Emmett trying to get Jasper to open the door. Even though he could break through it, Esme and Carlisle had taught us better than that. We walked through the door to find Esme in Carlisles lap. He was trying to calm her down, she was dry sobbing into his shirt. "What happened here?" I asked.

_Jasper tried to calm everyone down after you guys left and Alice was a little upset until we were half way home. She had a vision then just snapped as we drove down the driveway. _Carlisle thought.

By the time he had finished telling me Bella had dragged me over to the couch where she was leaning her head on Esme's shoulder and was rubbing her back. I sat on the floor in front of where Esme's feet would have been if she hadn't curled herself up into a ball on Carlisle's lap. I started searching through her mind to see how she was but all I could find was the look on Jasper's face when Alice had yelled at him. We sat there for hours when I realised it was almost 8am, We had to go get Nessie and Jacob so we could go for breakfast at Charlie's.

I got up and kissed Esme's cheek and whispered just loud enough for her to hear "It will be ok Esme. They are like Nessie and Jake, There were meant to be." That brought a smile to her face.I took Bella's hand and she gave me a 'Will she be ok' look and I nodded slightly. As we walked out the front door I turned to Carlisle and told him we would be at Charlie's and to call if they needed us.

We got to La Push pretty quickly when we came across an all too familiar scent. Sam and Emily had gone on their honey moon a few months ago; it was about time they came home. I really hope they enjoyed it. We kept running until we could see Billy's little red house then we slowed to a walk. Nessie came running out the front door and leapt into me with her arms wide ready for a hug and Jacob was right behind her. "Hey Bells, Edward. How did Alice take losing last night? And Jasper what was the bet? Couple oh hundred wasn't it? Not too big of a lose for him then. Ha," he said greeting us.

That's when Bella tensed up. Even as a vampire she had a problem with lying. 'Mum what happened? Is everything ok?" Nessie asked picking up on her mother's reaction.

"Don't worry about it at the moment please?" I begged in a way.

"No Dad if something is wrong I would like to know please. You hav.." I interrupted.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen if you do not drop the subject right now you won't be going out today with Jacob and Seth."

"Fine," she stormed off into get her stuff from the house.

Bella and I stuck our heads in the door and said hello to Billy. He was watching some show before he and Charlie went shopping again today. Then we left, Jake and Nessie in the Rabbit and Bella and me my volvlo.


	3. Déjà Vu

Bella's POV

We said good-bye to Charlie, Sue, Seth who was currently an on and off resident to my old room, Nessie and Jake and headed home. I was silent on the way home thinking about what had happened that morning, while Edward hummed my lullaby. We drove slowly compared to how Edward usually drove. As we pulled into the driveway Alice walked out the door, which was still broken, with a look on her face that I had seen before. The memory was a little hazy because it was a human memory. "oh no," Edward whispered, "not again"

"Bella. We need to talk now." Then it clicked. It was the face she had when she had seen Edward and me running off to Vegas to get married but that was years ago and we weren't thinking about getting married again not yet anyway.

"Bella why is it that the one trait you have to pass on to Nessie is that both of you are both incredibly horrible to me?"

When she said this I was curious. "What did you see Alice? How is Nessie going to disappoint you?"

"I saw us having a conversation on how Nessie was going to be married by Elvis! In a pair of jeans?" she practically yelled at me.

"Nessie would never do that to you Alice. She loves your over the top parties," She looked really angry.

"Alice this isn't Bella's decision. Please don't take you frustration out on her," Edward was behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and intertwined our fingers.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to you know how I get," and with that she was gone.

We walked into the house were Esme and Carlisle were still sitting on the couch but in more of a relaxed position. Instead of her crying into his shirt she was looking into his eyes like the way I used to look at Edward. Alice and Jasper were curled on the bean bags and I could hear Rose and Emmett upstairs talking about what Rose should wear out tonight, Edward flinched which made me think that Emmett was only thinking about what she would be wearing under it and how fast he could take it off. He confirmed it by whispering "typical Emmett."

I was distracted when I heard Alice cough. She was standing at the door with Esme who was having a silent conversation with Carlisle. Edward spun me around to face him. "Alice Esme and I need to speak to each other for a bit we won't be too long. I promise."

"Can't I know too, please?" I thought begging him might work.

"Bella you know I can't tell you."

"But Edw.." I couldn't even finish my sentence and his lips were pressed against mine.

"God you two GET A ROOM!!!" Emmett's voice bounced off the wall as he laughed.

"Shut up Emmett" I retorted and Edward was done.


	4. Spilling the Secret

**I had this written up days ago. Stupid thing wouldn't let me add it... =(**

Edwards POV

I lead Alice and Esme down past our cottage so that we were out of earshot. I stopped in a little clearing about a hundred metres from the cottage and waited until the others caught up. _Are you sure we won't be heard Edward?_ Esme thought.

"Emse no one is going to hear us. Let's get started. Now what I saw was Esme and myself out..." Alice began.

"Alice how about you let Esme tell us since it is her idea and she knows what it will look like when its finished," I cut in.

"Thank you Edward," a smile crept across Esme's face, "So I was thinking that Edward and Bella finally give Jacob the permission to take Nessie out. But I was thinking that since it is almost Nessie's Birthday that we should throw her a suprise party and Alice you can take Nessie shopping and tell her it's because Rose and Emmett are getting married again. You need to get her a new dress and shoes and maybe some jewellery. Edward you and Bella need to sit down with Jacob and talk to him about the way he should treat her and tell him that it's time for him to step up before she starts school next year. Also Jacob will be starting school with you all next year to keep an eye on Nessie."

She looked at Alice who's eyes had gone a clear white and I listened in on her vision. _It was of us organising the party. Bella and I were hanging streamers around the living room, Alice and Jasper were looking over the blue prints of the party, Carlisle and Esme were looking through an old photo album of the parties we had thrown in the past and then*thud* we all looked over to see Rose who had wrapped Emmett in wrapping paper and he ran into the wall. We were all laughing except Esme who looked a little annoyed that they were playing games instead of getting ready for the party. _That was it.

We both looked at Esme who had a confused look on her face and both Alice and I both started laughing.

Meanwhile In La Push...

Nessie's POV

I'm so glad Dads not here he really wouldn't approve of what I was thinking. I looked over at Jake who had run off into the trees to change so he could talk with his brothers. He wasn't meant to be on be on a patrol today but he missed his last night so he could be with me while we played baseball. He really did have to find out what was happening. When came back out with his russet fur hanging off him and fringe in his eyes. _I really should cut your fringe so you can see and you don't run into anything when you're on patrol. That would be really bad. _I projected this into his head. I really didn't like talking to him as a wolf but if I did I projected it into his mind.

I went into deep thought about Jake, I thought about last month when he had his arm wrapped around me and we were sitting on the beach talking. Then I remembered the dream I had last night of Jake and me holding hands and walking down the beach at sunset. Then I heard a deep laugh, I focused back in and realised that it was Jake who had laughed. I looked at him then looked down, oh no my hand was still in contact with Jake's cheek, he had seen everything.

I gave him a playful push and he turned around and ran back into the trees to turn back into himself. He came out of the trees a few minutes later with just a pair of jeans on. I watched as he walked over to the log I was sitting on. I tried to remember everything about his body every bump on his perfect tanned skin. He looked at me and smiled. "Nessie could you please pass me my shirt and shoes please. I think it would be better if I was dressed when Seth gets here. The others might get the wrong idea," he said as he tilted his head and winked at me.

He pulled on his polo shirt just as Seth came through the trees. "You guys ready or do you need a little bit more personal time?" Seth chocked out between laughs.


	5. The Sweet Truth

Nessie's POV

We were taking Jake's Rabbit into the cinema in Port Angeles. Jake was driving and I was sitting in the front passenger's seat. Seth was in the back talking about something but I was to distracted to notice what he was talking about. I was looking at Jake and thinking about how good he looked today. His shirt complimented his muscles. He looked at me and gave me a quick smile. I love it when he smiles, it makes me so happy.

I turned to look out the window when I felt someone's hand grab mine. Their hand was so warm. I look down and there was Jake's hand, I looked up and he smiled at me and I smiled back. When I did that he intertwined our fingers. It felt right like I was meant to be his. I had forgotten where I was for a minute until I heard Seth, he was still talking about this girl at school. _You would think he imprinted on her the way he talks about her, _I projected into Jacob's mind and he let out a silent laugh.

It was about one when we got to the cinema in Port Angeles and of course the boys were hungry, I don't think they ever stopped eating. So we have our tickets and are lined up at the candy bar waiting to be served. Some kid walks up and asks what we wanted. "Two large popcorn combos, wait Seth am I ordering for you and you pay me back?" Seth nods when Jakes asks him, "Sorry make that four large popcorn combos one with lemonade and three with cokes, umm three chocolate ice-creams and a large packet of molesters please. Oh wait Ness do you want anything?"

I gave him a smirk "Just joking Ness you know I love you."

When he said those three simple words my heart stopped and when it started again it beat twice as fast as it usually would. Unfortunately I'm a lot like my mother used to be, when she was human, and I felt my cheeks burning up. I Jake I had to go the bathroom and went as fast as humanly possible to the girl's bathroom. As soon as I got in there I leant against the bench and inhaled a few deep breaths. A girl who looked about 17 was watching me curiously, she walked over to me, "Are you ok?"

"Umm I don't know. Umm yeah." I wasn't sure what to say my head was spinning.

"Do you want to tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just that I saw you out there with the two big guys before and I was wondering if it had to do with them," she was so curious but not bad curious just making sure I was ok curious.

"Well the bigger on with the long hair, he is my best friend and I have kinda been having feelings for him and I don't know how he would feel if I told him how I felt. He was mucking around before and he told me he loved me and it made my heart go crazy. Now I don't know what to do," I spoke so fast that I didn't know if she even understood any of it.

"If you don't mind me giving you advice, if I were you I would talk to him, tell him how you feel he might feel the same way. That's how my boyfriend and I got together. It will be ok and trust me he was looking at you before like you were his everything." Wow I had never noticed he did that, that's probably because I was to busy looking at him the same way.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She turned to leave, when she got to the door she turned to me, "Come on it will be fine, I promise."

When I walked out the door I saw Jacob leaning against a post with his head tilted and a worried look on his face. When I walked over to him I looked up at him and took his hand in mine. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Ness are you ok? You looked really, I don't know strange I guess before. Did you want to talk? Seth is already in the cinema if you're worried about him eves dropping."

"Nah I'm ok just thinking I guess. Can we talk please? I need to tell you something and it's kinda important."

He led me over to the seats against the wall. I couldn't look at him I was to busy thinking about what I should say to him, when he lifted my chin so he was looking straight into my eyes, "Nessie what's wrong you have been seeming strange lately."

I stared back into his eyes and I just lost my train of thought. I wasn't thinking straight when it just clicked. I loved him more than anything. More than I loved my father, even more than I loved my mother and I didn't know how to tell him. I had no idea how to tell the guy I love that I loved him. My head was spinning so fast now. Every memory of me and Jake went through me, every time he made me happy and every time he comforted me. Until I lent closer to him and kissed him.


	6. I Love You

Nessie's POV

I can't believe I just did that. I just kissed him and he kissed me back. Oh no Dad is going to kill him, oh what have I done. "Jake I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to talk and then oh."

I turned away from him with tears filling my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his warm chest. His breathing was even and his heart beat was constant, unlike mine which was going a mile a minute. "Nessie it's ok. Ness look at me please," I couldn't bring myself to look at him, "Nessie please?" I gave in and looked at him.

"Nessie this isn't your fault. I knew this would happen at some point and I knew it was getting close I just didn't realise how close. Now will you please tell me what you were going to tell me until you kissed me?"

I looked up him and he tilted his head to the right and gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "I was going to tell you that I really liked you and that I couldn't live without you."

"Nessie, I really like you too but then you already know that since I kissed you back. But I don't know how this is going to go down with your Mum and Dad. Then again since when did I ever listen to them?"

I smiled and he pulled me closer to his chest and held me there for a while. "I love you Jacob," I whispered into his shirt.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen, you are everything to me," he said into my hair and I felt him smile.

Edwards POV

We had just sat the family down to tell them about Esme's idea and we were discussing what to do for Nessie for her birthday. She was physically turning seventeen but in human years she was only seven. I looked over at Bella who had a big grin on her face and I smiled back. She was so excited about the surprising Nessie for her birthday. Esme interrupted my thoughts, "Now Rose, Emmett and I will be going shopping tonight for decorations and Alice, Rose and Bella will take Ness out tomorrow to get a new outfit while we set up for the party and Thursday Jacob will take her to the movies or something so we can set up. Now Bella and Edward you need to talk to Jacob tonight. Ok that's everyone prepared."

We all nodded and Carlisle came through the door and seized Esme around the waist, "Hello sweetie, what would you like me to do?"

She wriggled until she could turn to face him, "Well if you would like you can come shopping tonight with us. No doubt Rose and Emmett will have other things on their mind."

"Sounds great, give me a minute to get out of my work clothes and we can go," he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared to get changed.

Before Carlisle came back Bella and I had already left for our cottage. "Love, how are we going to talk to Jacob about this?"

"Just sit him down and talk to him. You know they might already have some feelings for each other and have already started "dating" you know?"

I sighed, "I know. But I would prefer it if she talked to us about it first."

Nessie's POV


	7. The Secrets Out

**Trying to get as much written before I go on Holidays.**

Nessie's POV

We walked into the room and took our seats next to Seth and Jake pulled up the arm rest between us so he could have his arm around me.

I was asleep for most of the movie, it was mostly blood and guts flying everywhere. Jake woke me up with a slight push, "Ness wake up the movie is over, time to go home and talk to your parents."

Oh I forgot about that. They will be slightly disappointed in me. "Yeah I'm awake lets go," I mumbled and before I could even open my eyes Jake's arms were wrapped around me and he was carrying me to the car. I was going to argue but I couldn't really care he was so warm and I was so tired from last night that all my energy just drained straight out of my body.

"Hay Jake if you want you can drop me off near the forest in La Push I need to check up on Leah anyway she has been on patrol all day I might give her a rest, plus it looks like you really need to talk to Bella and Edward," I heard Seth chuckle after like he had seen everything that happened before the movie.

I heard the doors open and Seth jump in the back seat again. I opened my eyes just as Jake put me down to open the car door for me and help me into my seat. We dropped Seth off just outside of La Push. After he got out of the car Jake looked at me and took my hand in his. I turned up the radio and we sat in silence until we got to the turn off. When we got closer to the house I turned the music down and let go of his hand.

When we stopped he turned to and gave me a smile but it wasn't his normal smile it was a nervous one but happy. He got out of the car and ran around to open the door for me, when I got out he closed the door and I waited for him on the porch. "It's going to be ok, I promise they knew this was coming," his voice was even.

He took my hand and led me into the living room where Alice and Jasper were watching the television. Alice turned to greet us, "Hey guys how was the... OH MY GOSH," it took me a minute to realise that she had seen Jake and my hands, "BELLA, EDWARD! Come to the main house please."

Oh no Alice. I turned and put my head to Jacob's chest. I heard the doors open and Mum and Dad walk in. "Alice what is wrong Bella and I.."

She cut him off before he could finish, "I think Nessie and Jacob need to talk to you."

I could feel all their eyes turn to us and Alice and Jasper left to give us some privacy even though they will still be able to hear us. I turned to face my parents who looked no older than me, my mother had a confused look on her face and my father's face was a little shocked. "Umm Jacob and I have something to tell you," I started "And it is very important to us if the two of you would please understand."

"Bells, Edward, Nessie and I have been getting closer the last few weeks and well we umm really like each other," dad cut him off.

"We understand. We know the two of you are meant to be together but Jacob it would have been nice for you to talk to us first but we understand your decision to be together."

"So you aren't mad?" I was really curious about this I thought dad would explode when he found out.

"Nessie we would never be mad at you for this. It is you decision and we respect that," I love my mother so much, "Jake did you want to stay the night we need to talk to you and I'm sure Nessie would like that?"

"Yeah sure. I will have to change my Patrol with someone but it should be fine. Thanks guys I will go call Sam and get one of his pack to take my place. He hasn't run for a while he should be up for it."

He kissed the top of my head and left. Dad had done the same to mum and left the opposite way to Jake, hopefully to give mum and me some time to talk. I looked at her and she was hugging me within seconds, "Nessie I'm so happy for you. Tell me everything."

Where to start. I couldn't decide how to tell her what happened so I decided to show her instead. I repeated the whole thing, except for when I kissed him that was a little bit more personal.

Edward POV

It's been a few hours since Nessie and Jacob told us and we really need to talk to Jacob before it goes any further. Nessie had gone for a hunt with Alice before tomorrow's shopping trip and Bella and I decided to talk to Jacob while she was gone. "Jake we know you really like Nessie but we need you to promise that you will never hurt her in any way."

"Don't worry guys, I love her more than anything," I'm glad she ended up with him she really deserves him.

"Yes Jake we understand that and we know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her it's just that she is our daughter and we really do care about her. We just need you to promise that you won't force her into anything," Bella really did worry about her daughter.

"Don't worry Bells I wouldn't ask her to do anything she isn't ready for. I love her."

"Thank you Jake it means so much to Edward and me to hear you say that."

"Yeah that reminds me, I have a really important question for the two of you."


	8. He Just Makes Me Sleep

**As I said trying to get as much written in two days. Umm its really a bit of stuff to fill up space this chapter.**

Nessie's POV

I am so glad that I'm going shopping today, I really needed a new formal dress and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's wedding is a great excuse to get one. We were headed into the mall when I got a message from Jake. _Hey Ness, just thought I might txt you and tell you that I missed you. About to go on patrol. Xoxo._

"Stop texting your _boyfriend_ Nessie," Aunt Alice poked her tongue at me and laughed.

I poked mine back at her, "Shut up."

We shopped for a bit and found the most perfect dress for me, a sparkling blue halter neck that cut off just above the knee. We even found Jake a new suit with a blue tie that matched my dress. Both Aunt Alice and Mum found a new dress and matching ties for Dad and Uncle Jasper.

We were walking out when we walked past the food court and scent hit me. I couldn't help it, my stomach grumbled. All three of them stopped and looked at me. Mum looked worried, "Nessie are you hungry? What's the time, oh it's almost three you haven't in quite a few hours."

"Yeah I am. I'm craving eggs can we get a bacon and egg burger with extra egg please?"

"You should have said something Ness. Here go and grab whatever you want," she gave me a fifty, "Maybe grab something for Jake too, he might be hungry when he gets off patrol."

"Sure sure Mum," I really have been hanging out with him for way to long. I was even starting to talk like him.

I practically swallowed the burger in one bite and I got Jake two burgers because he was on patrol. We were on our way home and Aunt Alice drives faster than Dad.

On the way home we drove through La Push and I looked out the window and stared into the forest. I could see a huge russet coloured wolf running with the speed of the car. I looked at him and I saw the corners of his mouth turn up and smile at me, the smile that always made me smile. The car started to slow and Jake disappeared from view until we stopped and he came out from behind one of the trees in a pair of old grey sweats and jumped in the side of the car and I move into the middle to make room for him. "Hey Ness."

"Hey Jake, we got you some lunch," I passed him the two burgers.

He kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks Ness."

He devoured them in about a minute the put his arm around me and let me cuddle into his chest. Just as I started to nod of we pulled into the driveway and Jake woke me up. "Hey Ness your home. Do you want me to carry you to your room?"

"Could you please, you're really warm and comfortable," he started running down to the cottage and only slowed down when he got to the door, he opened it with one swift movement and took me to my room an put me on my bed. "Jake?"

Yeah, I'm here."

"Stay. You just finished a twelve hour patrol you need your sleep. You can sleep next to me," I mumble almost silently.

"Yeah, why not. Move over I will sleep closer to the wall."

I moved and rolled over so I could look at him, I put my hand to his face, _I love you Jacob._ "I love you too Renesmee," I closed my eyes and felt him smile.

I woke up early the next morning with Jake's arms around me and him snoring in my ear. I rolled over to look at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, he looked so young. "Jake wake up," I pushed him gently and he sat up quickly, "Hey it was just me."

"Oh sorry Ness you kinda scared me. What's up?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Well I thought we could do something today, like go down the beach and see Quil and Clair or something."

He looked so sleepy it was so cute, "Yeah sure we can do whatever you want. But Alice is going to meet us at Charlies we have a dress rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Ok so we can meet her there around four."

"Yep, I'm going to have a shower," before he went he took my head in his hands and kissed me.

We had both showered and were heading up to the main house around 8:30ish when Aunt Alice came running through the back door, straight at me, "Renesmee , you have to be at Charlies at least by 4:30 this afternoon ok? Jacob is."

I cut her off, "Aunt Alice slow down, Jake has already told me about the rehearsal dinner tonight and don't worry I will be at Grandpa's by four. Jake and I are going to La Push today."

"Oh ok well that's great I will meet you there than." With a quick hug she was gone.

"C'mon Ness I smell breakfast," I could smell it to. I wonder if Dad or Nanna Esme cooked for us this morning. I could smell the scrambled eggs and bacon with a little bit of pepper. We were on our way up the back steps onto the back veranda when Jake stopped me. "Ness can we talk for a minute?"

He sounds a little nervous, I wonder why? "Yeah sure."

It took him a minute to start, "Well first of all Happy Birthday," he kissed me on the cheek, "and well I have a birthday present for you. I found this and it is how long I would love you." He pulled out a little purple box. When I opened it I saw a silver chain with a silver affinity pendant on it. (.)

"Wow Jake this is beautiful," I examined it for a bit it was from Tiffanies and probably really expensive.

"Not really. Plus if it was you're worth it."

I turned around so Jake could put my new necklace on me. We he had clipped it in I turned around and kissed him. Just as our lips touched my mouth Aunt Rose came out and cleared her throat, "Get your paws off my niece, Dog."

"Hey Blondie, What do SMART Blondes and UFOs have in common?" Oh no this will be fun, "You always hear about them but never see them."

"I told you to get some new ones pup, I guess you can't teach old dogs new tricks. Ness can you please come inside we all have a surprise for you," she turned away from us and walked through the back doors.

Jake and I looked into each other's eyes for a minute then he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house, where my entire family was waiting for me. Everyone was standing around two tables, one with a pile of presents and the other a birthday cake. Mum, Dad Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett, Papa Carlisle and Nanna Esme, Grandpa and Sue, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil and Claire, even Sam and Emily were standing all the way up the back. There were so many of them just standing there waiting for me.

They all wished me a happy birthday and we sat down for breakfast and cake. After I opened my presents and everyone left.

Jake and I headed off around eleven and went down to the beach. He laid out a blanket and we laid down until I fell asleep.


	9. Harry Winston

Edward's POV

Nessie and Jacob had just left when the family was gathered in the living room. "Ok everyone tonight is Nessie's Birthday and we need to turn this room into the perfect stage for her," Esme was really excited about this but still really serious, "Alice and Jasper here is the blue print for the room, Rose and Emmett you need to wrap her present, the wrapping paper is up stairs, Bella and Edward you will help Alice and Jasper with the decorations. Carlisle you and I need to cook the food. We need to make extra too, quite a few of the pack members are coming. We got that, good."

We were all of doing our jobs Bella and I were hanging streamers and balloons, Alice and Jasper were looking over blue prints and organising the decoration, Esme and Carlisle had dragged out the old photo album while they waited for the food to cook, when, oh no, there was a sudden _*thud*_. Emmett is in so much trouble. I look over to him and he was wrapped in wrapping paper and sitting on the floor. Rose walked in and helped him to his feet, "Oops sorry he thought it would be a good idea to try and wrap me up."

We were all in fit of laughter except Esme, even Carlisle who only laughed if Esme did. She was staring at every one of us until we stopped and kept on working. _This is what Alice saw the other day isn't it Edward,_ I glanced at Esme and smiled, _Well you could have said something so it didn't happen. Then again it involved Emmett so something had to happen._ I nodded and she smiled at me like she was trying not to laugh.

Nessie's POV

I woke up to find myself in Mum's old room with Aunt Alice's face about three inches from mine, "God Alice do you really have to be so close? What's the time?"

"Its half past four and we need to get you dressed into your outfit. The party starts in just under an hour and Jake will be back in about forty five minutes to pick you up," Party what party? I know it the diner tonight but. Oh My Gosh they are throwing me a surprise party. I knew it seemed strange to have the dinner on my birthday. Why didn't I figure it out before, today is my day and Aunt Rose would never take that away from me. Oh I can't wait.

I laid back and relaxed while Aunt Alice straightened and curled my hair, she pulled it up into a high ponytail and let it sit. She did my makeup. Dark blue eyes to match my dress with thick eyeliner and mascara, but not too thick, and a light pink lips that complimented my rosy cheeks. She left the room so I could get changed into my dress. When I put it on I looked at myself in the full length body mirror. Alice came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "You remind me so much of your mother. You look so much like her when she was human. Let's go that will be Jacob."

I heard the car pull into the drive way and I heard Jacob knock on the door, "Hello Charlie, I'm here to pick up Renesmee."

"She will be down in a minute Jake."

This was it, why was I so nervous he had seen me like this a lot, for Sue and Grandpa's wedding, I was there when Sam and Emily got married, but why was it so different now? Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stair case, "Go you look beautiful."

I started to walk down the steps and both Grandpa and Jake looked at me with their mouths open. I got to the bottom of the stairs and gave Grandpa a hug, "You look beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks grandpa, thank you for lending me the bed too."

He let go of me and I turned to Jake, he was still frozen in the position he was in when I walked down the stairs. I took his hand, _Hey are you alright,_ he nodded well I think he did, _What's wrong then, do I look ok?_

"Nothing is wrong and no you don't look ok," I couldn't look at him, he took my chin and moved my face so I was looking at him and tears started to fill my eyes, "Renesmee don't cry please. What I meant was you don't look ok, you look beautiful, and you are the most stunning woman I have ever met. Are you ready to go? I have something to show you before I take you to the dinner."

I gave Grandpa a kiss on the cheek and said bye to Alice and Sue. We got to the car and Jake opened the door for me and we headed out to the cliff. Jake parked the car on the side of the road and ran to my side of the car, opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. There was a trail of flowers leading us to a small blanket. We sat on the blanket and watched the sun set over the horizon.

It was almost gone when Jake turned to me, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you more than anything, you are my whole world and you will always be my world. You are what kept me going seven years ago when I thought my life was over. I have fought for you, I would lie for you, I would die for you and even if you don't ask me to I will always come for you. Nessie, will you marry me?"

This wasn't happening, yes it was. He pulled a simple Harry Winston diamond ring out of his pocket () "Yes, yes Jake I will," he slid the ring onto my finger and it fit perfectly, "I love you Jake."

"I love you too Nessie."


	10. It's the End

Nessie's POV

The sun had set and we were on our way home. I was curled under Jake's arm while he drove, at the speed limit, staring at the ring in my finger when I realised that I had to tell Mum and Dad. Oh no not this again, I feel so nervous. I started shaking, "Ness are you ok?" I took his hand, _I'm worried about telling Mum and Dad, because I've never discussed this with either of them. Even Mum. _"Don't worry, I spoke to them the other day and I asked for their blessing, because I know you would worry about this." _Oh thanks Jake that means a lot to me. _"No problem Ness. You know I like hearing your voice." I blushed.

We were driving down the long drive way when the trees started to thin and I could see the fairy lights draped across the trees out the front and along the railings of the porch. As I looked at everyone's faces I could recognise them. There was everyone from this morning, except Clair, as well as more of the pack and their imprints, there were a heap of the nomads from the fight with the Volturi and Billy Black and the others. They all brought a smile to my face.

Jake opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. Everyone on the porch sang Happy Birthday to me, some voices higher than others. Mum was embracing me in a huge as soon as I got out of the car and Dad was right behind her, "Can I see it please?" wow I have never seen mum so excited about an engagement ring before. I lifted my left hand and everyone cheered like they already knew what was happening. "You told everyone didn't you mum?"

She became very defensive, well as defensive as she can, "No I didn't actually I told Alice."

I put my hand to her face, _And Aunt Alice told everyone else, so that was your plan all along._ If she was still human she would have blushed "Maybe."

Jake held my hand as we walked into the house. The music was loud, there were more fairy lights inside the house which was decorated with streamers, balloons and banners, just like a party should be. I had just taken everything in when Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle took me out the front to give me their present. There was what I thought a giant ball off wrapping paper, they must have let Uncle Emmett wrap my present this year, it surprises me how much the trust him. I heard Dad let out a silent laugh behind me. "Open it Nessie Carlisle and I want to see how much you like it."

I ran straight to my present and started unwrapping it straight away. Oh My Gosh! They didn't they wouldn't. Dad would never have let them. I let at a quick yelp. They did, they bought me a purple volts wagon Bug. Oh my gosh, everything is perfect. "Thank you so much I love it." I ran as fast as I could towards them and hugged them as tight as I could.

We headed inside after Jake had taken me for a quick ride in MY new car. I danced with everyone. When Jake eventually cut in it was about 1 am and I was getting really tired so we sat on the white couch which they had left there. The guests were starting to leave and I was still curled under Jake's arm. "I love you Renesmee, more than anything"

"I love you Jacob Black, _More than my own life._" And that was it, I fell asleep and dreamt about our future together.

**The last chapter for this story. Im not sure if I will write about the wedding, but if I do it will be a different story. Would like to know you ideas so yeah!!!**


End file.
